Rant
by LouieGee
Summary: [COMPLETE] Read the AN & Enjoy the story. Oneshot I think Just read it... Part II coming soon...


_**Disclaimer:** I own LDD Records, even though that is not related at all to the story._

_ Well, here is the one-shot where I want to rant. Actually this wasn't supposed to be it, but I don't know what happened. Anyway, sorry for not the updating anything, its actually not my fault, my computer crashed, and even though I am a computer wiz, I had no idea what was wrong, I had to actually go back into my notes, and I finally realized what was wrong and anyway, i fixed it. Even if i did fix it like 10 minutes before the season premiere, which although i told myself not to watch, I watched, and well it was different.  
_

_ Ok, so back to the ranting i guess, actually, no, I want to tell everyone, that I just winged this story, seriously of out fucking nowhere. I was writing my rant (which i didn't even save) and anyway, i decided to write a story to go along, because nobody wants to read just a rant, they want a story and stuff so i wrote it, having a sort of idea in my mind, but then forgetting like as soon as i wrote the first line, then just winging it and this is how it turned out. It didn't turn out great, but i think i could turn it into a story, i don't know, let me know, if a bunch of you like it, i will._

_Now for my rant, which is pretty useless now, cause the season already premiered and well i was right in some things, and wrong in others. I knew Ashley wouldn't pick Aiden, i concluded she would pick Spencer, and i knew Spencer would grow some balls, and stand up to Ashley finally, god, I mean i saw the previews of Spencer acting like a bitch to Ashley, but then i saw why i was like damn straight. Ashely needs to get bitch slapped into reality or something._

_ Also Aiden is getting a taste of his own medicine, Ashley is playing them both though, but it seems as Spencer knows this, and somehow is going to use it to her advantage, or something like that. And the new girl coming next week is really going to get Ashley jealous, and we need Ashley to feel what Spencer was feeling, seriously, how are you going to call someone like at 2 a.m.(It looked like it was 2 a.m.) And tell them you miss them and shit, and have a guy in your bed, ah, Ashley, you need to get bitch slapped on some real shit._

_Ashley really needs to get her shit together, I love you Spencer, so now I'm going to sleep with Aiden, makes a lot of sense Ash. He warned her and everything, he was like move, but no, ah, I seriously want to just like kill Ashley, god, Spencer deserves someone better, and Ashley needs to step up and be better, not condone that and shit._

_You know what, I'm going to make a part 2 to this jsut so i can rant some more, because I know I'm forgetting somethings and shit, and i just can't remember but i will, so get ready for part two, maybe a different one-shot, or a continuation of this one, not sure yet, but be ready, lol._

_So stay tuned and such, R&R, p3c3_

_Spashley 4 ever..._

* * *

"So then do you know what she did?" Ashley asked her wife.

Spencer just nodded a 'no' It almost seemed as Spencer didn't even care about her wife's story. But if you knew more about these girls, you would know, and you could tell, Spencer was hanging on to every single one of the words coming out of her wife's mouth.

"She gave me the Parks Project" Ashley let out a big sigh. She hated that project, well mostly she hated who she was supposed to defend.

See the guy she had to defend was a murderer, and he killed two teen girls for being, you guessed it, gay. How could she bring herself to do that, of course she couldn't lose the case on purpose, so she still had to defend the jerk.

See Ashley is a lawyer, one of the very best actually, she was undefeated, well except for that one case that she didn't win, but she really didn't lose. See her defendant settled like during the case was being heard, so in her mind she practically wasted her time.

But she didn't see it as a lost, she saw it as a stupid move by the guy she was defending, she was sure she could've won, but the guy wasn't so sure, so he settled, went to jail, with only two counts of armed robbery. Of course it was before Ashley was named one of the best lawyers in New York.

If he had known, he would've definitely not settled, because she actually could've won the case. He even said it to her face when she went to see him once. She went to rub it in his face, and he said he was sorry, it was actually quite hard to rub it in the guy's face.

It's actually very weird how Ashley got into the job, she was actually offered a record deal, big, actually humungous would be the right word. And everything would've been perfect if it hadn't involved a tour. Sure, all artists go on tour, they do have to promote their stuff, but well Ashley had asked Spencer to marry her just months earlier.

And even though Spencer told Ashley to go on tour, that she would wait, Ashley surprised the crying Carlin, by showing up at their apartment with all her luggage, saying she missed her flight, of course Spencer immediately jumped Ashley and had her way with her.

They moved the date up, and they got married, and here they were, both girls, still in love, even more so then they were in high school. Ashley, the 28 year old lawyer of the year, and Spencer Carlin, the 27 year old high school teacher.

She would be teacher of the year, if not for the controversy with a female student, who you could say was obsessed with Spencer. Everyone thought they had a relationship outside of school, which of course was to true at all, even Ashley didn't recognize it, she knew Spencer, and she would know if Spencer was cheating on her, especially with a 17 year old girl.

But Spencer couldn't help it, she was hot, usually women start to decline in their late 20's, but not her, no, she was at her peak, and she seemed to keep going up.

She let Ashley rant on and on about her job, and how much she hated it. She decided to become a lawyer thanks to the help of her mother actually. Her mother was trying to sue her for some of her inheritance money. Ashley wasn't going to take that, so she started helping her lawyer with her case, and well she had quite a knack for the law. That, and she loved arguing with people, which definitely helped her with her decision.

So as Ashley ranted, well, not really ranted, more like, discussed violently, or something like that. Spencer washed the dishes, it was almost too predictable actually.

Ashley would come home from work, Spencer would have dinner ready at that time and they would sit and Ashley would always ask Spencer first, how was your day. Of course Spencer kept her answers short and sweet, because if not they would not have their fun at night, because when Ashley started talking on her day's events, she intended on finishing.

So Spencer would ask Ashley about her day, and listen to her talk and talk, but listening to everything coming out of the brunette's mouth, so she could be ready if any questions were asked, even rhetorical ones.

Don't get Spencer wrong now, she loved hearing Ashley talk, it was always soothing, no matter how bad the day was for Ashley, or no matter how mad Ashley was, she spoke in that calm soothing voice, that always relaxed Spencer.

And ironically the reason Ashley spoke in such a calm voice was because of Spencer, seeing Spencer at the end of the day, would just make her calm down, take a deep breath, and just talk about her day calmly.

As Spencer washed the dishes, she knew what was going to happen later. She was imagining it as Ashley spoke. Yes, she could have her mind on something else, but still register everything her wife was saying.

By the story she could tell that Ashley had a real bad day, and she was ready to vent out some of that anger tonight, maybe even take out a toy tonight.

See when Ashley had a real bad day, at night when they made love, she would be a little extra aggressive, and dominant, which Spencer couldn't help but love. She lived for those days where Ashley just couldn't take it. Ashley would take out the strap on and make love to Spencer, so rough, leaving marks, everywhere, she would have her way with her on the floor, on the couch, bathroom, even against the wall.

Spencer just waited for Ashley to finish her story so they could head upstairs and they could get down to business. They both still had the sexual appetite of 16 year old boys, and it didn't seem as it would ever be pleased. And they were glad they were still like that, it made their love life so much better, and it made it more exciting.

They did try role-playing a couple of times, even some sort of bondage, but it didn't matter, no matter what, they would never get tired of each other. Nothing was as exciting as Ashley taking complete control, and Spencer playing the innocent, vulnerable one.

Both of them wouldn't have it any other way. Ashley finally stopped talking and just wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Thanks for listening baby, you're the best" She whispered into the girl's ear, causing her to shake a little.

"No problem" Spencer said, as if it were nothing new, which it wasn't.

"I'm going to bed, see you upstairs honey" Ashley walked away and up the stairs. Spencer looked at Ashley as she walked up the stairs. That was weird, Ashley never just went to bed.

Even when she did say that, she would usually look back and smile seductively at the girl, letting her know that they were going to get freaky.

Spencer then heard footsteps above her, Ashley was in the guest room, which is where they kept the toys, she knew Ashley couldn't go a day without them making love. Oh Ashley thought she was slick, but Spencer was slicker.

Spencer finished the dishes and headed upstairs too. She went to the bathroom and took of her pants and her blouse. She removed her bra and panties and threw them in the hamper.

She put her blouse back on along with the pants. 'Easier access' she thought to herself. She smiled as she walked into her bedroom. She opened the door and looked inside, and it seemed as if it was empty, except the television screen on.

She walked inside and immediately the door was closed behind her and she was shoved onto the bed. Her hair was pulled back, as she saw Ashley smile and whisper into her ear.

"You didn't really think you were going to get off that easy, did you?" She made sure to lick Spencer's ear lobe as this was said. Spencer just bit her lip. Ashley grabbed Spencer's ass as she reached the top of them.

"No panties huh" Ashley said as she pulled down Spencer's pants and slapped her ass once with her hand and the second with the strap on she had.

"Oh tonight you're going to get it"

Oh, tonight she was going to get it, and she was going to love it.


End file.
